


the night sky

by foolishclown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Graphic Violence, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Wilbur Soot-centric, ok it’s kind of graphic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: He was sprinting, his lungs burning, his legs threatening to fail him every step he took.Wilbur felt the branches whip against his face, small cuts stinging all over him.He could tell he wasn’t going fast enough, the footsteps behind him growing louder and closer. His trench-coat whipped in the wind, mud flying up onto it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy:) tw for death and violence of course

He was sprinting, his lungs burning, his legs threatening to fail him every step he took. 

Wilbur felt the branches whip against his face, small cuts stinging all over him. 

He could tell he wasn’t going fast enough, the footsteps behind him growing louder and closer. His trench-coat whipped in the wind, mud flying up onto it. 

Techno was always faster than him, ever since they were kids. Always one step ahead, always stronger. 

Wilbur heard a mechanical noise behind him, not daring to look back as he maneuvered the dense forest, not even bothering to avoid the dangers anymore. A sharp, sudden pain hit his right leg. He fell forward, losing his balance and landing face-first in a thorn bush, his hand slamming into a particularly large one as he attempted to catch himself. 

He stared in horror at the thorn sticking all the way through his hand. But nothing was as scary as the stalking footsteps that stopped right behind him. 

“Wilbur.” 

Techno poked his sword into his back. “Turn around, Wilbur.” 

Turning over slowly, they locked eyes. Blood ran down numerous cuts on his face, obscuring his features. “Techno,” he whispered, clenching his teeth, “You didn’t have to shoot me in the damn leg.” His tone was a clear attempt at a joke, but fear rose in him. 

“You’ve ruined _everything_ , Wilbur. Do you have any idea how much time I spent trying to earn their trust? Any idea how much I went through to get where I am, all gone because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut?” 

He recounted the events. His greatest enemies staring him down as he ranted, proclaiming his hatred for them. A certain sentence sent a silence over the room. He covered his mouth too late, realizing that they couldn’t know Techno was his brother. Wilbur had just blown his entire cover. 

“Techno, I... I am so, so sorry. I am so beyond sorry, really, I didn’t know, I didn’t think-“ 

“No, you didn’t, did you? You never fucking think, Wilbur. You never think about how your insane actions effect others. Do you know how badly I want to run my sword through you right now? How hard it is not to lose control?” Wilbur stared at his brother’s shaky hands, gripping onto the sword as hard as he could. 

“I... I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say. He knew he fucked up. He knew he deserved this. He deserved so much worse. Part of him wanted Techno to give in, to run him clean through. It would be fitting. 

Techno stared down, emotion that Wilbur didn’t know his brother was even capable of all over his face. “I was so close. I was so close. I was about to succeed, Schlatt would have been gone. The whole government would have crumbled. The country would have been free. You destroyed it. You’ve ruined L’Manburg.” 

The words stung worse than the bloody hole in his leg. He couldn’t even speak. He didn’t know what to say to that. Techno was right. Wilbur had spent so much of his life trying to fix L’Manburg, he didn’t even realize that he was part of the problem. 

The sword ran up his chest, stopping at his neck. Techno locked eyes with him, Wilbur just now noticing the tears running down his scar ridden cheeks. “I can’t let you get away with this. I can still salvage this... but if I keep you alive... you will compromise me again.” 

Wilbur felt his heart race faster than he thought was physically possible, slamming into his chest like a warning. 

“I’m your brother, Techno.” 

He tried to understand the emotion that flashed through Techno’s wide eyes. 

“Not tonight.” 

The sharp metal pointed back at his chest, positioned and ready. 

Wilbur felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He felt his body shake with pained laughter. Something in him shattered, something that had been teetering on the edge for years. 

“Do it. Kill me. Fucking kill me.” Their eyes met for a final time, Wilbur smiling, blood dripping onto his mouth. 

Techno hesitated, his sword swaying from how much he shook.

“ _Please.”_

The cold metal pierced through his chest. Wilbur felt his world begin to break into pieces. 

Techno ripped it back out with a grunt, tossing the sword aside, dropping to his knees to catch his brother right before he fell backwards. Wilbur lolled against him like a rag doll, his forehead against Techno’s shoulder. 

Two strong arms kept him up, wrapping around his back and holding on tight. Wilbur let out a strangled sob, a laugh spilling out right after. 

Techno shut his eyes tight, clinging to him. He felt Wilbur’s breathing slow, becoming raggedy and labored. A much weaker laugh came out, his head shaking lightly. Wilbur tried to speak, his voice failing him. 

Instead, he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, resting his chin on the fuzzy part of his cape. He kept his eyes open, staring out into the forest. Now that it was happening, he didn’t want to go. There was so much he never did, so much he left behind. Fundy, Nikki, Tommy... he was leaving without even saying goodbye. 

It was too late now. 

Techno felt the arms wrapped around his neck start to slip, the warm body against him slowly going limp. Techno didn’t realize how much he was sobbing until his vision started to blur from tears.

Wilbur struggled to swallow, his limp arms sliding to rest on Techno’s shoulders. He looked up into the dark sky through the trees, admiring the moon and stars that shone down on him.  He wondered if Tommy liked the sky as much as he did.  He wished he had asked him.

Wilbur inhaled shallowly.

The clouds covered the moon.

Wilbur never exhaled. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very very appreciated!!! thank u so much for reading :) i apologize for any sadness i cause but listen it’s just too much fun to write


End file.
